Merrill Companion Banter
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Banter between Merrill and Trevelyan, if she were a party member. Companion to Judge, Jury and Executioner.


_Author's Note: So, as some of my readers may know, I've been considering rewriting a story of mine called Judge, Jury and Executioner, that I'm not entirely happy with. In fact, I just posted a... test snippet to my tumblr blog (Username is Greyassassin24), if you're interested. But in any case, thinking about that story again gave me some ideas for other stories, so here's Merrill's banter with my Inquisitor if she was a party member._

* * *

Merrill: What is Red Lyrium like?

Cantis: I presume that's a question for me?

Merrill: I know what Lyrium feels like, but all I know about it is… what happened to Varric's brother.

(If Varric is present)

Merrill: Oh, but I shouldn't be talking about this now, sould I? I can-

Varric: It's okay Daisy, you can talk about it.

(If Bartrand was killed)

Merrill: It… drove him mad. Varric wound up taking his life to spare him the pain. By the end it was like… there was nothing left in him.

(If Bartrand was saved)

Merrill: It… drove him mad. We took him to a place where he could be safe, but when I've gone with Varric… it's like there's nothing left in him.

(If Family Matter was not completed)

Merrill: It made him… betray Hakwe in the Deep Roads, after only being near it for a few moments.

Merrill: And you know what happened to Meredith. Having actually taken it, I… wanted to hear your take on it.

Cantis: I don't know. Taking it there's this… rush. It's like the whole world is broken, slow, and you finally find reality, your mind is flooded with sensations I can't even start to describe. You begin… moving faster, fighting harder, thinking less. Samson could fight for hours and not break a sweat.

Cantis: And being off of it? I wouldn't wish it on anyone. You're sick all the time. You're… nauseous, the world won't stop spinning no matter what you do. You retch constantly, and bleed in places you didn't think you could.

Merrill: Oh. I… shouldn't have said anything. Ma Abelas.

* * *

(Before In Your Heart Shall Burn)

Cantis: So… can I ask what you were doing in my closet?

Merrill: I keep getting lost here. I tried to go for a walk the other day, and Hawke had to come find me. It was almost morning by the time we got back.

(If Hawke is present)

Hawke: She was in the middle of a ravine. Don't ask me how.

Cantis: I… see.

(After arriving at Skyhold)

Cantis: Why do I keep finding string all over the hallways?

Merrill: It's twine! Varric managed to find me some, to help me not get lost as much. The other day I got lost and I think I found a basement that had a pie with a top hat!

Cantis: Maybe I'll just keep picking up the twine then.

* * *

(After In Your Heart Shall Burn)

Merrill: I'm so sorry about what happened to your husband.

Cantis: Thank you. I knew this was going to come, but… still…

Merrill: I lost my Keeper once. She… willfully got herself possessed, and I had to… we…

Cantis: It's never easy to lose someone you love.

(If Hawke is present)

Hawke: No. It's not.

Merrill: If I lost Hawke, I… don't know what I would do. Do you have any other family?

Cantis: A mother who won't speak to me, and a daughter in heaven.

Merrill: I'm… so sorry.

* * *

(After arriving at Skyhold)

Merrill: I've never seen someone who was able to grow Royal Elfroot before.

Cantis: Thank you. I learned a lot about growing herbs and fruit back at home.

Merrill: Varric and Hawke wanted to ask you if you could plant some daisies for me.

Cantis: (Chuckles) I think we can arrange that.

* * *

(After What Pride Had Wrought, executing Samson)

Merrill: Are you… alright? You haven't said a word since the battle.

Cantis: I… don't know. I'm… hurting. I… always thought Samson was a friend, and even after what happened at the Conclave… I thought there was something left of the intelligent, kind man I knew.

Merrill: I'm so sorry.

Cantis: Do you know what he said to me before he died? That… that he had made me what I am. That he had twisted me into a monster, and now I held the world in my arms. That he would still destroy it, through me.

Merrill: I don't believe that. The Inquisition began because we needed you. We continue because we need you, for an entirely different reason.

Cantis: I don't understand.

Merrill: Do you know why I first fell in love with Hawke? It wasn't for her great deeds, or her beauty, or anything like that. It was her stopping to help me. Her taking time from her day to help orphans, working to help Ferelden refugees. You stop to take joy in the small things, to listen to the truth in the smallest of matters. That's not a monster.

Cantis: ...thank you.

* * *

(After What Pride Had Wrought)  
Cantis: You said you had built an Eluvian, like Morrigan's?

Merrill: Sort of. A Grey Warden broke one near our Clan, and I rebuilt it by hand, using Blood Magic.

Cantis: Varric had said something like that. Your clan didn't support you, right? That's how you met Hawke in the first place.

Merrill: That's right. It's why I had to leave them, they wouldn't understand. I… gave up everything for them, and they still wouldn't listen. (Sighs) Though it's not like I have much to show for it now. At least I found Hawke. I'm… sorry, you likely don't want to hear me talk about this. No one does.

Cantis: I asked, didn't I? I think it's admirable, what you did.

Merrill: You do? Everyone else has thought it cursed, blamed it for corrupting me. As if it had forced me to Blood Magic, somehow changed me.

Cantis: Of course. You gave up all that you had for them, and kept to it even when they cast you out. My mother always wanted me to become a Templar, back in Ostwick, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so she disowned me. I-I know it's not the same thing, but…

Merrill: No, I understand. That's… refreshing to hear. Hawke was the only one who ever really believed in me.

(If Hawke is present)

Hawke: And I still do.

* * *

(After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts)

Merrill: I always wanted to see Halamshiral. I'm sorry I did.

Cantis: Hated that place too?

Merrill: Yes. It… is a beautiful place, and I enjoyed the dresses, but… it's a place built on the bones of my people. And it was replaced with a place of hatred and deception.

Cantis: I hated it there too. Reminds me of being at home, of my family.

Merrill: Wouldn't that be a good thing?

Cantis: You don't know my family.

* * *

Merrill: Hawke said that the honeydew wine was from you?

Cantis: I hope you enjoy. I always liked it, and it's a bit less strong, so I thought you'd like it more.

Merrill: We did. All night.

(If Hawke is present)

Hawke: You'd be amazed how quickly she gets drunk.

Cantis: (Laughs)

* * *

(After initiating a romance with Josephine)

Merrill: (Giggles)

Cantis: You keep looking at me and giggling. What's going on?

Merrill: You and Josie.

Cantis: (Chuckles) I guess it's worth a laugh, isn't it?

Merrill: It just makes me happy, is all. You two are sweet. And you deserve to be happy.

* * *

(After Heraldry From a Herald)

Merrill: Josie won't stop talking about the ship you got her. The small one. Not that you've given her any other ships recently. Unless you have. I suppose you could have, and just not told her.

Cantis: No other boats at the moment, unless you count buying ones for the Inquisition's fleet. I'm glad she liked it.

Cantis: I'm glad you two are friends, by the way.

Merrill: She's nice. She always smiles when I talk to her, and always laughs with me, always says nice things about me.

Cantis: That sounds like her.

* * *

(After An Unexpected Engagement)

Merrill: Hawke told me all about the duel! Was it exciting? Did you shank someone?

Cantis: (Laughs) No, it was quite dull if that's your standard. No, we fought for a bit, Josephine came in. Very boring.

Merrill: Well, it all sounds very romantic. Even if someone had died.

(If Hawke is present)

Hawke: She can go from killing to kissing in a moment. It's kind of eerie.

* * *

(After An Unexpected Engagement)

Cantis: Go ahead, you can laugh Merrill.

Merrill: Excuse me?

Cantis: You laughed when me and Josie first started this whole deal. Now that we've had the duel and everything, you can laugh again.

Merrill: I didn't laugh. I thought you looked happy, and it made me happy.

Merrill: And you look very, very happy. It's a nice change.

Cantis: I… feel a lot happier, it's true.

Merrill: (Giggles)


End file.
